Xolo
Xolo '''(pronounced: "zow-low") is a male customer who makes his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Wingeria. Appearance Xolo is a male who wears a ripped sleeveless yellow shirt with an X similar to Xandra. He has messy ruffled orange hair and mismatched eyes. Xolo also has some acne dotting his face. He has a blue scarf on his neck. He also has purple and blue pants with red patches sewn on. Xolo has white shoes with yellow laces. Orders Papa's Wingeria *5 Spicy Garlic Wings *5 Red Peppers *2 Mango Chili Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mushrooms *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *On Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Lemon Cake *Frostings: **Valentine's Day: Pink Frosting **St. Paddy's Day: Chocolate Frosting **Easter: Violet Frosting **Onionfest: Violet Frosting **Summer Luau: Green Frosting **Starlight Jubilee: Teal Frosting **Baseball Season: White Frosting **Pirate Bash: Dark Blue Frosting **Halloween: Black Frosting **Thanksgiving: Orange Frosting **Christmas: Red Frosting **New Year: Sunglow Frosting *Random Toppings in other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *Sprinkles *Creameo, Cookie, Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine (except in three holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce (except in five holidays) *7 Meatballs (5 Shrimps in Starlight Jubilee; four or five in eight holidays) *Random Toppings during each holiday *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Yum N Ms *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Chunky Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Gummy Onion, Gummy Worm, Gummy Onion Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Long John Donut (Bearclaw in Big Top Carnival) with Chocolate Mousse (random holiday filling in seven holidays) **Chocolate Icing (orange in three holidays, random holiday icing in two) **Mini Mallows (random holiday drizzle in seven holidays) *Regular Round Donut (random holiday cutter in ten holidays) (filled with random fillings, regular or holiday, in eight holidays) **Vanilla Icing (clear in one holiday, red in one, random holiday icing in nine) **Random toppings (regular and holiday) during each holiday *Chocolate Long John Donut (Bearclaw in Big Top Carnival) with Strawberry Jelly (random holiday filling in two holidays) **Strawberry Icing (random icings in two holidays) **Blue Moon Drizzle (random holiday topping in two holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD * 5 Spicy Garlic Wings * 5 Red Peppers * 2 Mango Chili Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * Meatball * Red Peppers * Sausage * Ground Beef * 30 mins * 6 cuts Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread (Except in 5 holidays) *Shredded Cheddar (Except in 6 holidays) *Ranch (Except in 2 holidays) *Lobster Chunks (Except in 4 holidays) *Bacon (Replaces Lobster Chunks during Starlight BBQ) *Deep-Fried Pickles (Except in 3 holidays) *Ketchup (Except in 6 holidays) *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Xolo is playable in this game. He is found in the X-Zone, which means he is the final customer to be unlocked, and all 50 Warp Keys must be obtained before he can be unlocked. His special skill is Ground-Pounding, and his weapon is the X-Wand, like Xandra. The X-Wand shoots stars that can kill multiple enemies, and it functions both as a melee weapon and a shot weapon at the same time, making him very powerful. Xolo can jump slightly higher than the other customers. '''WEAPON: X-Wand SKILL: Ground Pound Trivia *He is Xandra's twin brother. **He is also Edna's adoptive son according to her flipdeck. *In Wingeria, he is the only person to order 10 total items. *Xolo has always been a closer since his debut in Papa's Wingeria. (Excluding Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, since his sister Xandra is a closer instead of him.) *He was in the 2013 Easter Picture with his sister Xandra. *Xolo dresses as a clown during Halloween. **Xolo's clown costume is an unlockable outfit in Papa Louie 3. However, his outfit in Papa Louie 3 is a little bit different on his Halloween costume. *In Papa's Pastaria, the only holiday he does not order meatballs is Starlight Jubilee. *In each Gameria, Xolo and Xandra have always been closers, but never at the same time. Order Tickets 3 xolo.png|All of Xolo's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays 6 xolo.png|All of Xolo's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays 6 xolo 2.png|All of Xolo's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays 6 xolo 3.png|All of Xolo's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays. Xolo freezeria HD.png|Xolo's Freezeria HD's order Gallery File:Xolo's Full Body.png|Xolo waiting for his order to be taken. File:22.jpg|Thumbs up Xolo File:Xolo.jpg|Xolo eating a wing File:Angryxolo.jpg|"What is this, three red peppers and no chicken? How humiliating..." Hallway Hunt.png|Find Xolo in Hallway Hunt! Xandra and Xolo.jpg|Xolo and Xandra on the Griller Stadium poster Xolo and xandra.jpg|Xolo and Xandra dancing together. Easter2013.jpg|Xandra rages at Xolo. Xolo.png|Xolo's customer picture. Xolo happy.png|Xolo when he is a star customer Screen shot 2013-06-05 at 3.16.13 PM.png|Xolo and Xandra together in line Xandra & Xolo watching baseball.PNG|Xolo and his sister xolohalloween.JPG|Xolo's Costume on Halloween Papa's Cupcakeria 4.png|Xolo's perfect order on Cupcakeria Perfxolowing.png|Perfect order perfect pasta xolo.png|Xolo considers his pasta perfect! Okay Pasta - Xolo.png|"Close enough" Okay Pasta 2 - Xolo.png|Meh. Perfect Cupcakes for Xolo.png|PERFECT-O! Perfect Cupcakes for Xolo 2.png|EPIC! Xolo h.png|Clown Xolo Xolochest.jpg|Xolo in the Donuteria Sneak Peek Framed photo.png|Xolo with the other closers in parade comanda lui XOLO.jpg|Xolo's order! x twins.PNG|Xolo waits with his sister. Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.00.png|Xolo is not happy that his donuts are raw (though they do have the toppings he asked for) (Donuteria) Xolo's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Clown Xolo! Newyears2015.jpg|New Year 2015! Xoloperfect.png|Something very hard to do in Wingeria---a perfect order for picky Xolo! Xolo pl3.png|Xolo's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Bandicam 2015-04-04 20-12-10-311.jpg|Xandra and Xolo! Xandra & Xolo.png|Xandra and Xolo! Sad Xolo.png|Sad Xolo Xolo Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Xolo the Clown approves of his perfect cupcakes! XoloPerf.PNG|Xolo enjoys a perfect sandwich (and fries)! Xolo Cheeseria Perfect.png|Xolo is once again happy for his perfect sandwich! xolo arm.png|When Xolo is happy, is arms look like they are going to come off! beheader.png|Xolo, why are you happy? It looks like your cutting off your own head with the wooden spoon! Cus.JPG|Everyone in Papa Louie 3 Screenshot_2015-07-11-06-06-47.png|So close! dancingxoloandmehxandra.jpg|Xolo and Xandra in Papa's Freezeria HD! xologradinghisorder.jpg|Xolo is grading his order! (Have you noticed that the order ticket on the order display line is Xandra's order?) Perfectxolo.png|Xolo gets a perfect cheese sandwich Fan Art File:I_had_a_nightmare.png|Artwork of Xolo and Xandra in bed together, scared, because they had a nightmare. Xolo art.png|Fanart of Xolo Unimpressed Xolo.png|Xolo fanart when he is not happy! Edna, Xandra, Ximenez and Xolo.PNG|Edna, Xandra, Xolo and- *shot* Johnny, Gremmie,James, Skyler, Sue and Xolo.png|Collab customers made by Almei flipline_little_x_twins_by_763lilypadpandaowl-d958e9w.png|They love Edna !!!!!! <3 Xmasfamilies_DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:X Characters